


Star Trek Bingo Art Fills

by pherryt



Series: Star Trek Bingo [23]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Art, Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: I have to keep reminding myself I can fill a bingo with art, not just words. here are a few squares that are art so that they're part of the collection i already have here





	1. Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a square  
> first chapter is Jaylah: Phobias

It was Scotty who noticed it – Jaylah’s hovering, her sleepless nights. It was Scotty who finally made the connection, too – that she was afraid of being alone, of waking up and all of this, all of _them_ just gone as if they never were.

She needed to see them, needed the reassurance of their touch – because that was something she’d not had enough of either – but she was afraid to ask, to be seen as too needy after looking after herself for so long.

So it was Scotty who made sure to be there on her bad days, who wasn’t afraid of giving her the casual touches she needed. And when she was at her worst, when everything became too much and not enough for her, it was Scotty who organized the cuddle piles.

He only breathed out in relief when he saw her finally relax into sleep, surrounded by her _new_ family.

* * *

Drawn in pencil in three parts, then scanned and drawn again via Manga Studio 5 - i loved the idea of Jaylah using Keenser like a teddy bear, and i had some trouble trying to figure out if she had markings anywhere other than her face, but as hard as this was to put together, i really like it :D

rebloggable tumblr post [ HERE ](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/185930416441/pherryt-star-trek-boldly-bingosquare-jaylah)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 ; McCoy - Angst
> 
> No snippet for this one, but it IS covered in words. My first attempt at 'word' art, so to speak.

**Negative:** So everything around him is negative, using Chiller Font  
**Positive:** Everything on his shirt are positive words and my own handwriting 

(SO HARD. I tried as much as possible to be nice and neat and clean but this is NOT representative of my handwriting which is usually an unreadable mess)

Not all the words are MEANT to be readable in the outside area - it’s more meant to visually represent them pressing down on him, suffocating and as (to quote my friend @threshasketch) noise blurring into a loud racket

Rebloggable Tumblr Post [HERE ]()

Rebloggable Pillowfort Post [HERE ](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/731335)


	3. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's all she wrote - this is the last bingo square
> 
> admittedly, this one might be a little rushed, and i was working off tiny refs from my phone because my daughter and i were doing things and i couldn't be on my laptop, but it is done.
> 
> so this is a #2 pencil, with fat sharpie on top and then i scanned and added tints of color after my daughter went to bed. 1 hour and 15 minutes before deadline - i have finished!!!! oh my god!!!

I'm gonna put in the process too

this was for the vulnerable spock/uhura square and i had no idea what to do. so i thought, spock and emotions... tears, maybe nyota wiping away those tears? I'm still not happy with it though. :( First is all pencil, then marker added, then the tinting...

  



End file.
